Toujours plus loin
by Amako-sama
Summary: !Saison 2 de "Sens of Revenge"! Pousuivis par Thanos et ses Chitauris, les Avengers doivent fuir dans les terres pourries de Rotinn. Le groupe, forcé de vivre ensemble, finira par se distendre. On dit de l'amitié qu'elle est le lien le plus fort qui existe. On vous prouvera le contraire.


- Donnez-moi du tissus ! Vite, beaucoup de tissus, hurla Loki.

Alors que Bruce déchirait sa chemise en longues lanières qu'il tendaient au dieu, ce dernier pressait ses deux mains sur la plaie profonde qui barrait l'abdomen de Natasha sur toute sa longueur. Le sang s'en échappait à gros bouillons et ne semblait pas vouloir se tarir. Comble de la malchance, ils étaient dans un hiatus et la magie de Loki n'était pas accessible.

Le dieu se saisit des bandelettes de tissus et, tout en rapprochant les deux bords de la blessure avec le peu de magie qui lui restait, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne se refermait pas tout à fait. Il plia ensuite deux bandelettes pour faire une sorte de compresse qu'il posa sur la blessure avant d'enrouler l'abdomen de la jeune femme dans les bandelettes et de serrer fortement.

Puis Thor détacha sa cape et fabriqua une sorte de harnais qu'il accrocha au devant de son corps. Steve souleva précautionneusement Natasha, inconsciente, et la déposa dans le harnais, face à Thor, comme les mères portent leurs bébés.

Loki grogna. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à bouger mais ils étaient toujours en danger et leurs défenses ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Il suffisait de prier pour que la rousse tienne le coup. Avec une grande inspiration, tout le monde se remit à courir, en jetant des coups d'œil affolés derrière eux.

* * *

_La veille au soir..._

Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils étaient arrivé dans cette terre putride qui sentait le souffre et la chair en décomposition. Après quelques heures, ce qui avait échappé à Loki lors de son premier séjour sauta aux yeux des autres. Ils étaient sur Midgard. Enfin, une parodie de Midgard.

Tony pourrait reconnaître entre mille les silhouettes décharnées de ce qui fut les tours de New-York, l'île de Manhattan était toujours présente, bien que jonchée de ruines. Tout avait absolument la même conception que la ville de New-York et par extension, les États-Unis. Mais tout semblait mort, comme si le temps s'était figé pour ne plus laisser que ruines et désolation. C'était un ailleurs parallèle qui correspondait à ce qu'ils connaissaient. Mais qui leur était on ne peut plus hostile.

Loki et Thor avaient décidé d'un commun accord de surnommer ce monde Rotinn. Ils expliquèrent à leurs amis que c'était le nom d'une plaine d'Helheim où se massacraient sans fin les armées les plus lâches et les plus viles des Neuf Mondes. Et que Rotinn signifiait putride, pourri, en norrois.

Le nom était on ne peut plus approprié, il fut donc accepté par tous. De toute manière, il allait bien falloir nommer cet endroit et l'appeler New-York n'était pas concevable.

Le soir de leur premier jour, ils durent s'organiser. Les chitauris et Thanos les poursuivaient toujours et il n'était pas question d'être la proie des créatures qui devaient hanter les terres de Rotinn. Les Avengers établirent des tours de garde, par deux, séparant la nuit en quatre rondes. Steve et Thor prenaient le premier quart, puis c'était à Bruce et Tony, ensuite Clint et Natasha puis Loki et Phil lorsque la nuit se terminerait.

Ils se couchèrent sans manger, n'ayant rien trouvé de comestible. La nuit se passa sans incidents bien que des bêtes rodaient autours d'eux. Loki avait créé un petit feu qu'il avait ensorcelé pour ne pas s'éteindre et qui permettait d'éloigner les prédateurs.

Le jour se leva sans qu'aucune paire de garde n'ait eu à combattre ou réveiller les autres. Loki voulut éteindre le feu mais sa magie ne lui répondit pas. Il se décala de quelques pas et sur un claquement de doigts, les flammes disparurent. Loki leur expliqua que c'était un hiatus. Il y en avait partout sur Rotinn. C'était des zones de tailles très variées, pouvant aller de moins d'un mètre carré à plusieurs hectares, où la magie était totalement inaccessible. Comme si elle n'existait plus. Et Loki ne pouvait donc pas s'en servir. Quelques tests furent fait et il s'avéra que rien ne fonctionnait dans un hiatus.

Bruce ne parvenait pas à se transformer, l'armure de Tony se désactivait, les pistolets de Natasha se grippaient, Thor n'avait plus accès au tonnerre, en fait, ils étaient tous dépourvus de leurs capacités. La seule chose qui acceptait de fonctionner était les armes traditionnelles. Les poignards de Loki, l'arc de Clint si ses flèches n'avaient pas d'embout électronique, le filin étrangleur de Natasha, et c'était à peu près tout.

Les hiatus étaient donc des zones horriblement dangereuses pour eux. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir si ils étaient dedans ou même quand ils en ressortiraient. Et les hiatus se « déplaçaient ». Si le soir ils se couchaient dans un lieu tout à fait opérationnel, ils pouvaient se lever le matin et plus rien ne fonctionnait. C'était un vrai handicap pour eux.

Le deuxième jour passa, sans incident notable. Clint faillit se tordre une cheville dans un trou dissimulé par des feuilles et Bruce repéra des baies qu'il reconnues comme comestibles. Cela ne pouvait même pas être considéré comme un repas mais le sucre contenu dans les fruits leur évita de tomber dans les pommes.

Puis le soir arriva. Ils choisirent soigneusement un endroit où tout le monde avait accès à ses capacités, cachés sous des buissons pour qu'on ne les voient pas depuis le ciel. Ils avalèrent encore quelques baies gardées par Bruce et s'endormir pleins d'appréhension face à leur avenir incertain.

Et l'enfer se déchaîna. Un hiatus arriva sur eux pendant la nuit et le feu de Loki s'éteint. Les veilleurs, Clint et Natasha, mirent plusieurs minutes à se remettre de leur stupeur et à se rendre compte que leurs armes ne fonctionnaient pas. Mais trop tard. Les bêtes étaient déjà sur eux.

C'était des sortes de panthères avec une crête osseuse qui leur perçait le dos au niveau de la colonne vertébrale. Ils possédaient des crocs si longs qu'ils dépassaient de leur bouche et leur fourrure était d'un vert sale, foncé, entaché de terre et... de sang.

La meute se jeta sur le groupe sans laisser le temps à personne de réagir. En une seconde, elles furent sur eux. Clint décocha une première flèche qui atteignait la panthère de tête entre les deux yeux. Mais juste derrière lui, une autre se préparait à lui bondir dessus. La scène sembla se passer au ralentit. Natasha hurla aux autres de se réveiller et en un instant tous les Avengers étaient en posture de combat. Juste avant de se rendre compte que leurs pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient pas.

Puis Natasha se jeta contre Clint et le fit tomber à terre. Une seconde trop tard. La panthère bondit et se jeta sur eux. Natasha se releva, juste assez pour saisir la panthère à la gorge avec son filin et commencer à l'étouffer. Puis il y eut le craquement d'une nuque, la déchirure des chairs, un feulement étouffé, un hurlement horrifiant. La panthère était morte. Et Natasha avait l'abdomen ouvert de son épaule jusqu'à son nombril.

Les Avengers se secouèrent, comme sortis d'un rêve, et partirent à l'attaque pendant que Loki et Bruce s'agenouillaient devant la jeune femme et compressaient la blessure pour stopper le saignement.

Le groupe devait reculer sous la menace de plus de vingt panthères, tous crocs dehors, prêtes à les déchiqueter et excitées par l'odeur du sang frais. La décision fut prise en une seconde. D'un long regard, les Avengers réussirent à faire passer toute leur amitié et toute leur gratitude. Puis Clint leur tourna le dos et fit face à la meute. Pour la première fois, les Avengers pouvaient voir l'étendu de son talent.

Son bras se mouvait si vite de son carquois à son arc que ses gestes en devenaient flous. Les panthères s'écroulaient les unes après les autres, incapables d'avancer mais sans reculer non plus.

Steve souleva Natasha dans ses bras avec précaution, la mit dans le harnais fabriqué par Thor et les Avengers, après un dernier regard pour Clint, commencèrent à courir. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas avant que l'aube ne se lève. Entre temps, ils étaient sortis du hiatus et Bruce s'était transformé, prenant Natasha du harnais de Thor. Loki avait enrobé la rousse d'une gangue de magie qui réparait les tissus déchirés et refermait la blessure.

Lorsqu'un moment de flottement s'empara de la troupe, tous s'arrêtèrent. Le jour se levait. Cela devait faire plus de deux heures qu'ils couraient. Deux heures qu'ils avaient échappé à une mort lente et douloureuse, déchiquetés par des panthères sorties de leurs pires cauchemars.

Deux heures, surtout, que Clint s'était sacrifié pour que eux puissent vivre.

* * *

Bwlargh 8D J'ai adoré l'écrire celui-là ! Comme vous avez sans doute put le constater, cette saison 2 à un rating M. Ce n'est pas à cause de potentiels lemons (je n'en écris pas, et n'en écrirais jamais), mais bien à cause de scènes accrues de violences et de tortures dans les chapitres à venir. Mais genre, violent la torture. C'est pourquoi je mettrais des warning avant et que la scène ne contiendra rien d'essentiel à l'histoire pour que vous puissiez ne pas la lire et continuer à comprendre.

Je souhaites vraiment vos avis sur cette saison 2 qui m'a beaucoup été demandée à la fin de la saison 1, donc n'hésitez pas.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
